Any% - Current Route
Route By: community Route Last Updated: 11/15/2015 Tricks Used * Tatl Text Skip * Happy Mask Salesman Skip * Cycle 1 Clock Town Escape * Gainer * Hovering * Megaflip * Activating Hidden Owl * Index Warp * Song Storage * Superslide * Swamp Gossip Grotto Alternate Exit * Southern Swamp Rock Clip * Reverse Octo Skip * Hyper Extended Superslide * Recoil Flip * Superswim * Bottle Duplication * Mikau Walking Cutscene Skip * Transformation Mask Cutscene Skip * Long Jump * Awkward Jump * Ocarina Items * New Wave Boss Nova Cutscene Skip * Turtle Cutscene Skip * Pirate Cutscene Skip * Great Bay Temple Boss Key Skip * Power Crouch Stab * Zora Clip * Woodfall Boss Key Skip * Giant Cutscene Skip * 2-For-1 * Fairy Fountain Alternate Exit * Lullaby Skip * Action Swap * Scarecrow Skip * Hookshot Clip * Snowhead Temple Boss Key Skip * Time Stop * Sun Block Clip * Deathwarp * Stone Tower Temple Boss Key Skip Route Cycle 1 * Tatl Text Skip * HMS * Make it Day 3 by listening to Grandma's stories * Make it Night 3 by dancing with the scarecrow * Exit East Clock Town by backwalking past the guard * Collect at least 60 rupees from the grass in Termina Field * Enter North Clock Town via Termina Field to skip the introduction cutscene * Obtain Magic * Deposit at least 60 rupees in the bank * Enter Clock Tower at midnight * Obtain Ocarina * Play Song of Time, reset to skip the cutscene Cycle 2 * Obtain Deku Mask and Song of Healing * Get 100 rupee chest in East Clock Town * Buy Bomb Bag, 10 bombchus * Hover to and activate the hidden owl * Store Song of Double Time and void out (you will respawn at the bomb shop door) * Withdraw the rupees you deposited in cycle 1 * Buy 20 bombchus * Exit West Clock Town to Termina Field * Shield turn right, superslide * Let go of ledge, superslide to swamp gossip grotto * Swamp Gossip Grotto Alternate Exit * Deku Palace Hover * Obtain Song of Awakening * Exit Deku Palace * Clip onto rock as human Link, obtain Song of Soaring * Reverse Octo Skip * Obtain Deku Nuts and Deku Stick from two Deku Babas on the way to Woods of Mystery * Superslide to Woods of Mystery * HESS through Woods of Mystery * Talk to the witch twice * Obtain Red Potion from the other witch * Index Warp to Mountain Village * Get bomb drop from Snowball * Superslide to Twin Islands * Recoil flip off of Tektite * Bridge superslide to Goron Village * Index Warp to Great Bay Coast * Recoil flip and superswim to Mikau * Break Deku Stick, throw Deku Nuts, ESS dupe over both of them * Mikau Walking Cutscene Skip * Obtain Zora Mask * Either superslide + ESS to shore or HESS as a Zora and superswim to Pirates' Fortress (either way, you'll be doing a transformation mask cutscene skip) * Hover into Pirates' Fortress using 5 bomb hovers, 3 hovers and a megaflip, or 2 bombs and a megaflip (you'll need to aim at the point where the fence ends for this final method). In any case, save at least 2 bombs. * Superslide to the hookshot room * Hookshot Room Long Jump * Obtain first egg and hookshot * Exit hookshot room * Go left and hookshot the target, then jumpslash recoil off the wall into the egg room loading zone area * Obtain second egg * Awkward Jump * Drop 3 bombs/all of your remaining bombs if you have fewer than 3 and ESS dupe over bombs * Obtain third egg * Leave third egg room, fall down to main room floor and hookshot target on the right * Maneuver past the pirate * Drop your bugs while entering the pirate fight so they occur at the same time * Fight pirate * Obtain fourth egg * Ocarina Items and Index Warp to Great Bay Coast * Dump all of your eggs into the tank in the Observatory * Swim to Pinnacle Rock * Dolphin dive through Pinnacle Rock maze * Get first egg (down-left) * Get second egg (straight across, slightly up-left from first egg exit) * Get third egg (at the bottom) * Ocarina Items and Index Warp to Great Bay Coast * Dump three eggs into the tank * New Wave Boss Nova Cutscene Skip, Index Warp to Great Bay Coast * Get bombs and magic before TCS * Turtle Cutscene Skip * Pirate Cutscene Skip * Great Bay Temple Boss Key Skip * Kill Gyorg * Obtain Heart Container (optional) and Gyorg's Remains * Obtain Oath to Order * Index Warp to Woodfall * Play Sonata of Awakening to open Woodfall Temple * Hookshot to torch in first room * Hookshot to torch in second room, jump slash to second floor * fight Dinolfos with Power Crouch Stabs * Obtain Hero's Bow * Zora Clip in main room, store Song of Time * Upstairs Woodfall Boss Key Skip * Store jumpslash when you enter Odolwa fight * Kill Odolwa (activate Song of Time storage BEFORE he dies) * Get remains, select "yes" on the Song of Time storage text to skip the giant cutscene Cycle 3 * Zora gainer to 100 rupee chest in East Clock Town * Buy 10 bombs, 20 bombchus (2-for-1 required) * Index Warp to Woodfall * Get Deku Stick from pot, fly to fairy fountain * Fairy Fountain Alternate Exit to Snowhead * Lullaby Skip * Enter Snowhead Temple * Action Swap, melt the ice, and enter the main room * Scarecrow Skip * Long jumps to Wizzrobe room * Fight Wizrobe with Deku Stick Power Crouch Stabs * Obtain Fire Arrows * Hookshot to next floor (get arrows from snowball outside Wizzrobe's room) * Hover to snowball bridge * Go up stairs, fall down and store Song of Time by getting bombchu ISG and hookshot clipping * Hover across gap at the top of Snowhead * Snowhead Temple Boss Key skip * Kill Goht, activate storage before he dies * Giant cutscene skip Cycle 4 * Index Warp to Stone Tower * Get bombs, magic, arrows, and fairy in a bottle * Time Stop with the fairy to cross Stone Tower * Go to the right, sun block clip * Get key in Dead Hand room * Open locked door you passed on the way to the key * Weirdshot to the crate to skip the sun block * Weirdshot to the chest to skip the updraft room * Fight the Garo Master with fire arrows (take damage such that you end the fight with 0.5 hearts) * Obtain Light Arrows * Deathwarp (you can do a fast deathwarp with the Light Arrow chest) * Weirdshot to flip Stone Tower * Store Song of Time * Go to the right, hit sun block with Light Arrow * Either bomb recoil or jump slash recoil in the updraft into the Dead Hand tunnel * Recoil flip to Eyegore bridge * Kill Eyegore with bombs (Light Arrows/regular arrows are acceptable backups if you need to save bombs) * In the next room, first-frame weirdshot and hookshot the Beamos * Fill up on bombs/magic/arrows * Stone Tower Temple Boss Key skip * Kill Twinmold, activate storage before he dies * Giant cutscene skip Cycle 5 * Get bombs in Termina Field grass patches * Hover into the Clock Tower * Play Oath to Order * Superslide to Majora * Fight Majora's Mask with Light Arrows/Zora Mask * Fight Majora's Incarnation with Light Arrows/Deku Stick Power Crouch Stabs * Fight Majora's Wrath with Light Arrows/Deku Stick Power Crouch Stabs Record History Category:Routes